Still Waiting for the Rain to Fall
by jaydream
Summary: *I'm losing my mind. Slowly. I know it. But the real problem is...I can't discern it all as pure hate or jealous love.* McNozzo


**Okay now I am *hoping* that I can keep this going as a fullblown story. I seem to have been having better luck with oneshots lately. But I've had this in my mind forever and I've wanted to try to make a RP out of it, but wasn't sure how present company would feel about it and at the time, I wasn't sure how to progress with it. So. This is where it ended up in hopes of success.**

* * *

**Title: **_Still Waiting for the Rain to Fall_

**Summary: **_I'm losing my mind. Slowly. I know it. But the real problem is...I can't discern it all as pure hate or jealous love._

**Rating: **_T strictly_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Angst/Horrorish_

**Characters: **_Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, Timothy "Tim" McGee mainly. Jethro Gibbs, Ziva David, Abby Scuito, Ducky Mallard, and Jen Shepard will also be included._

**Pairings: **_McNozzo mainly. Maybe other couple pairs hinted later._

**Note: **_This does not take place at any certain time in the series. I just simply like Jen better than Vance and if there's a chance to slide it in there, I might have Jibbs in some chapters if this takes flight. This is also rated "T" strictly for slash and violence._

* * *

**A Night's Beginning**

Anthony DiNozzo didn't have a normal routine after he got to his apartment after work. There was no certain step one, two, and three ways to go about things. He just...did them as he pleased.

Of course the only thing he did routinely when he entered the door was shut it. Then after that, it was fair game for anything he chose. A drink, turning the TV on, undressing...whatever the night seemed to call for him.

On this particular night, Tony went straight to his bedroom to change into something more comfortable. The case had been a tough one and he wanted to get comfortable and into bed as soon as he could. It was bad enough already he had to work a little later than he had wanted to or expected. Yet that wasn't all entirely his fault seeing as how Ziva didn't listen to directions driving there and Tony himself had lost the case file forgetting it in his car and in Abby's lab at least twice that day. However, that wasn't really his fault either. If only Probie hadn't been wearing jeans that day. Maybe his focus would have been a little sharper on his work.

Tony slid out of his blazer, work shirt, tie and pants just leaving them in a pile in front of his bed after kicking off his shoes. He yanked his socks off and went to the dresser pulling out a pair of navy blue basketball shorts and his grey Ohio State tshirt and pulled them both on. Comfort at last, he walked back out towards the kitchen for a drink.

The apartment was just as quiet as usual and Tony often wondered how he could fix that. The only problem was how to go about it. He was never any good at flirting with guys and McGee was just going to be the stake through his heart. His pursuing became teasing, and he just didn't know how far to take it or lessen it. There was just no way around the way he flirted with Tim McGee. The only problem was the harshness in the way he did it. The danger that it could cause for the whole system.

A steady knock on his door broke his thoughts and he looked at the clock. It was eleven thirty and he wasn't expecting a soul. He prayed that it wasn't Gibbs saying that he needed him for more on the case that would go well off into the night and deprive him of sleep. So he didn't pray, exactly. He _begged._

When more knocks proceeded to sound throughout the apartment Tony rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand and muttered making his way to the door. He undid the locks and opened the door, completely shocked to see McGee standing there in front of him. He had to blink twice to make sure he hadn't already fallen asleep and wasn't dreaming.

"Probie? It's eleven thirty what are you doing here?"

"Came to see you," Tim walked in briskly by Tony, his tone having a twinge of darkness to it.

Tony closed the door and looked at him. "Came to see me for what?"

Tim looked at Tony, his normally bright and beautiful green eyes now a very dark emerald, almost black. They were almost misty, too. "To talk."

Tony didn't have time to react what happened next. All he knew was that somehow between those words and now, Tim McGee had pinned him up against the wall with a eight-inch blade knife to his neck. He didn't know whether or be scared, confused, or turned on. It seemed that the first two captured his brain the most.

"What the hell Probie! What are you doing?"

Tim's eyes went from misty to fully wet. "I'm not putting up with you anymore." He kneed Tony in the groin hard making the older agent fall to the ground in pain. Forcing Tony onto his back, Tim straddled Tony's hips with his knees tears streaming down his face, eyes full of hate and rage. Clamping his hand over Tony's mouth tightly, Tim bit his lower lip and plunged the knife into Tony's chest.

Tony screamed into Tim's hand kicking his legs trying to writhe free, but McGee was stronger than he looked. He dug his fingers into Tim's wrist of the hand that was over his mouth and scream sobbed as Tim kept on stabbing him repeatedly, sobbing himself and spraying blood all over his face and shirt.

It all happened in split seconds and in less than a couple of minutes, Tony paled and went completely limp. Shaking, Tim took his bloody hand off his mouth and looked at the damage he'd done. He was just as much covered in blood as Tony was and he couldn't bring himself to drop the knife in his shaking hand. It was glued there. Like a curse of hate. Like a curse that he'd just gotten rid of. In all retrospect...jail was nothing compared to being tortured by Anthony DiNozzo.

"Tony!"

Tim McGee shot upright in bed, cold sweat covering his forehead and chest. He was breathing hard enough to hyperventilate and his hands were shaking in his lap. He looked at the foot of the bed where Jethro was sleeping peacefully, seemingly undisturbed by his owner's outburst.

That didn't surprise Tim. This was the third nightmare he'd had this week. About the same thing. About killing Tony. All in different ways each night. Tim was sure that he was sick in the head. Something was wrong. It wasn't enough to just hate Tony for how he's treated him, but to dream about murdering him was beyond the realm of his comprehension. Even a smart genius like himself couldn't determine why the dreams were what they were and why they had even started in the first place. After the first dream, Tim made sure he did things differently at night as to night have a reocurrance. No luck on that part.

Taking a few shuddering breathes, Tim hugged himself trying to relax. He closed his eyes and took deep breathes as best as he could but the fear and horror were just too great.

Jethro finally came around and lifted his head, noticing that there was something wrong instantly. He gave a soft bark and scooted over to Tim, licking his hand gently as to not scare him any more than he already was. Tim looked with tears running down his cheeks and shakily petted the German Shepherd. "Hey," he choked out taking a sharp breathe in. Jethro barked softly again and laid his head on Tim's lap, being as soothing as a dog can be in this situation. Shaking a little bit less, Tim laid down, Jethro moving up closer to his owner to comfort him. Smiling just a little bit, Tim kissed his head and pet his neck holding his head close to him for comfort which Jethro didn't mind at all.

Taking a deep breath, Tim closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of Jethro's even soft breathing which calmed him down oddly enough as it was. It took about two hours before Tim finally fell back asleep, but making a promise to himself to talk to someone about this before things got worse.

A whole lot worse.

* * *

**Well...that was a riot, wasn't it? I told you I've had this in my head for, like, EVER. I hope I get comments, I actually would really like to continue this if my brain and lots of feedback allow it.**

**Peace**

**Jay**


End file.
